Numinous Reality
by Boukyaku
Summary: Naraku has disappeared, and she will soon discover the whereabouts of the tricky halfbreed in exchange for the real story of the Shikon no Tama. Dangerous? Kagome Higurashi and Keiko Yukimura are willing to take those chances. Discontinued.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **A story being written simply for fun, expect very... spaced out chapters._  
_

* * *

**Numinous Reality**

_Chapter Zero_

_Prologue_

Written By: Boukyaku

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or InuYasha.

* * *

"-it was rumored that the jewel could grant anyone a single wish. Miss Yukimura, will you please tell us what the fabled name of this jewel was called?"

Chocolate brown eyes moved from the notebook laid innocently on the desk, where-upon half of the page was filled with neatly handwritten notes, and rested on the teachers expectant one's. As expected, she stood from her desk chair to face the teacher; "That would be the Shikon no tama? Or Jewel of the Four Souls?"

"That is correct. You may be seated."

Keiko Yukimura followed the teacher's instruction and replaced herself in the desk. Just as she had been in Junior High at Sarayashiki, she was also a top student at the Girl's Academy she had decided to attend in her High School Entrance Exams, and it was of no surprise that she made it in easily. She was a third year now, her hair still the same colored brunette as it had always been; the only difference being the length as it was no longer the bouncy shoulder length hair she had in Junior High, but instead long silky tresses that fell neatly to her lower back. She was easily one of the most attractive girl's in the Academy, and despite being approached by many of the boys from the Academy right next door-she devoted her heart to the one boy that she had spent most of her life with-Yusuke Urameshi.

"-it could be of anything one desired, so long as it was of selfless needs." Keiko turned her head slightly, her brown eyes moving to look back down at the notebook paper below her as she tuned into the teacher and continued to take her notes of the fabled tale of the Shikon no tama. "The story of the Shikon no tama begins with the life of a beautiful woman who was undoubtedly one of the most powerful human's of her time."

* * *

In another school, another girl of age seventeen was seated listening to the same tale. This very same girl seemed less interested though, and instead was drawn to the world on the other side of the glass window. The same chocolate brown eyes watching idly as a bird teased her with its freedom from the insufferable classroom that imprisoned Kagome Higurashi. Slowly the girl turned her attention back to the teacher and at least tried to pay attention to the less-detailed version of the story she had come to know-no... she had lived it, so she knew exactly how the story began and ended.

Two years add or take a few months had passed since Kagome first fell down the well to the Feudal Era, and in that time the young time-traveling priestess herself had grown and matured into a beautiful young woman that caught the eyes of many hormone driven men. The same raven colored back hair, with an added few inches and decreased amount of bounce to it. The full body that was often covered by the garb's of a priestess, something she had started wearing after a few-too-many destroyed school uniforms. Because of her hatred for the ridiculous outfit's that made her look all too much like Inuyasha's past love, Kikyo, she begged her mother to modify the outfit to her liking. This was simple enough since the color of the hakama's(bottoms) were changed to a dark forest green, and the sleeve's to her haori(top) were often pulled back so it appeared she was wearing a short sleeved haori instead. She also made sure to keep her hair up to avoid even that resemblance with Kikyo who was always seen with her hair down or pulled back into a low ponytail.

"Kagome-chan...!" A hushed whispered brought the young woman from her thoughts, and she glanced over at one of her closest friends, Ayumi, who handed her a small note before turning her attention back to the teacher. Ayumi had been the only one that transferred to the same high school as Kagome, as Yuka and Eri had been drawn to infamous Meio Academy where there were supposedly many hot guys. It seemed that the two girl's hadn't grown out of that stage of life, but at least they had gotten into a better school in the process while Kagome had no choice but to attend a "not-so-well-known" high school because of her grades. Ayumi could have done so much better for herself as well, but Kagome was thankful that her friend was there for her. Not to mention- Ayumi had found herself a nice boyfriend by attending school with her. The two were inseparable, and were the cutest of couples.

_Yuka and Eri want to hang out. Interested?_

If only she had the time.

_Sorry Ayumi, I promised mother I'd help with spring cleaning. Another time, maybe?_

Passing it swiftly back to her friend, she watched Ayumi read it and give an understanding nod of her head. Kagome smiled then and turned exhausted eyes back outside to where the bird still sat perched upon the branch. It wasn't all a lie; for she did indeed promise her mother such a thing. There was the chance that rumors of Naraku had been heard though and she would have to check back in with Inuyasha and the other's in the Feudal Era if only for a few minutes.

Yes, it was true. They still had yet to defeat Naraku and rid him of this world. It had been well over half a year ago when they had their last battle with the evil half-demon, then he had disappeared completely taking any evidence of ever existing with him. They searched for two months straight, and with no rumors or clues to lead them to him-they finally cut back on searching for the time being. Even Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Kikyo- none had sensed him or his incarnation's since the disappearance. It was a good thing, for Kagome could finally get some time in school and raise her grades back up. It was a bad thing though too. Miroku had not long to live before the curse would completely suck him in and everyday it seemed the monk was slowly giving up on the small hopes of living. Because of this, Sango had finally agreed to bear his children. The two were married a short time after they returned to Kaede's and Sango was now close to five months pregnant with their first child.

"I wonder if it'll be a boy or girl... or what the name will be!" She smiled brightly, and a moment later was startled as the bell rang signaling the end of class and school for the day. Just as everyone else was, she too packed her small school briefcase and stood up to wait for Ayumi.

"You didn't seem very interested in the lecture today, Kagome-chan." Ayumi lead them to the door and exited into the hallway where students were rushing off to go home or the nearest arcade for the evening.

"Well, I can't really help that. My family's shrine is famous for the story after all." Kagome slung her briefcase over her shoulder and easily made her way through the crowds of people. It was a sea of black and lavender in the halls. A new school always meant new uniforms, and instead of the sailor suit like uniform she sported in middle school, she and Ayumi were now clad in lavender blazer's(with a black ribbon on front) and mid-thigh length black skirts that matched the all-black uniform the boys wore.

"That's true. Passing the quiz tomorrow should be an easy task for you."

"Quiz? I must have been day-dreaming a lot more then I originally thought." She murmured in slight amusement, her eyes moving to the front entrance(or exit at this time) where Takiya Yoroi was waiting for the two of them. "You're boyfriend is waiting for you like always. That's so sweet."

"Honestly, Kagome-chan..." Ayumi rolled her eyes briefly before meeting her boyfriend and greeting him with a small kiss that had Kagome glancing in a different direction for unknown reasons. Was it jealousy over the fact she had yet to find her special someone? She had waited for Inuyasha to get over Kikyo for too long, and with his heart still dead-locked on the un-dead priestess-she finally gave up on there ever being a relationship between the two of them. It seemed almost impossible anyway. The two lived in two separate worlds.

"Good afternoon, Kagome-chan. I see you've still got the up-most attention of the male population in school." She followed his eyes to the hallway behind her, just in time to see many gazes quickly divert to a different direction. She gave a small huff and turned her eyes back to the amused couple that took great pleasure in her supposed misfortune.

"And I see you've got the up-most attention of the Ayumi-chan population, Taki-kun." This caused said female to blush brightly and scowl in Kagome's direction as the male laughed and wrapped an arm around the embarrassed female comfortingly.

"I should hope so. Well then, shall we be off? You were going to visit your friends today, correct?" Ayumi gave a nod to the boy's question.

"Kagome-chan won't be joining us, she has thing's to do." The girl's exchanged knowing smiles then. "I'll let them know you said hi though. Have fun cleaning!" Kagome waved the couple off as they turned in the opposite direction from where her shrine was.

* * *

Keiko had been released from school, carrying her only briefcase and the thoughts of her class project on her mind. Had she not known that demon's truly existed and what-not, she probably would've thought of the project as something silly the teacher's were coming up with at the last minute. But she couldn't help but wonder if this story was more than just the myth it was carried out to be in the Human World. She would have to ask the other's about it later, when they met up at Genkai's shrine for the rest of the Saturday evening.

"Keiko-chan! Are you ready to go?" A supposedly young woman jumped down from her perch on a bench that was placed outside the school gates. Her bright blue hair bounced behind her from the high ponytail it was pulled up into and her bubblegum pink eyes danced with excitement. It had been awhile since the group had gotten together and just enjoyed an evening talking.

Keiko smiled in amusement and stopped in front of the older female; "Good afternoon, Botan-san. I'm ready when you are."

"Of course you are!" Botan linked arms with the brunette and pulled her along to the nearest train station. "It's been so long since I've seen everyone, Koenma-sama has been working everyone overtime back in the Spirit World." She gave a huff of annoyance. "He wants to finish up all the work we fell behind in when Yusuke was Spirit Detective. That boy- he has a thing for attracting trouble. How do you put up with him?"

Keiko laughed lightly and shook her head in agreement. "Control, Botan-san. You just need to know how to control him." She had known Yusuke longer than anyone, they grew up together. Perhaps that was the reason why she saw Yusuke in a light that no one else saw him in. "Yusuke is indeed a magnet for trouble, but could we have it any other way?"

Botan seemed to actually think this over, turning back to Keiko a moment later and smiling brightly. "Of course not, that's just a scary thought."

The two shared a laugh as they stepped onto the train and took their seats, thing's suddenly looking brighter in their day.

* * *

"Grandpa! Would you please put that away? It's disgusting!" Kagome turned away from the jar her Grandfather was holding up with pride. She wasn't sure what the thing was, it looking much like thousands of frog eggs collected into the faded glass jar, O-fuda's stuck randomly(or so she assumed) to it. She had chosen the wrong moment to enter the storage shed her Grandpa had taken upon himself to clean. If anyone else were to clean it, nothing would be left inside. "It's probably fake anyway." She grabbed the broom from the corner and quickly made her way out of the barely lit shed, ignoring the yells of "disrespectful grand-daughter" coming from her grandfather who attempted to convince her otherwise.

Actually, she was positive it was fake. A majority of the items held at their shrine had no spiritual energy emitting from them. Not saying that there wasn't any, some items held a strange power, but nothing threatening or that could be used against them.

She had indeed spent most of her afternoon cleaning the shrine with her family. Her mother had excused herself earlier to get dinner started for them, and her grandpa and she were the only one's still cleaning. Souta hadn't done anything, keeping himself entertained by kicking his soccer ball around the shrine and barely listening to the story's their grandfather gave for each item he found in that small shed.

Kagome stopped sweeping as she came upon an unfamiliar face on the shrine grounds. Sure, the shrine was open to the public, but it didn't seize to surprise her when someone actually did visit. Especially someone of his age, for he couldn't have been any older then she was. He wore a black school uniform, though she couldn't recognize which school it came from... a lot of the school's had the boy's wear black. Perhaps the visit was for a school assignment? Though she couldn't imagine anyone ever going out of the way to visit place's outside the school library for research.

As if feeling her eyes on his back, the young man slowly turned his head to look back at her. Their eyes locked for what seemed like an eternity before he abruptly turned away and walked to the exit of the shrine, disappearing down the stairs before she had a chance to even process what had just happened.

"That face..." Kagome dropped the broom and made a mad dash for the stairs he had gone down a few moments prior. Stopping at the stop, her eyes saw nothing... as if he had never been there to begin with. There was no doubt about it though, she had seen him and recognized him the moment he had turned around to look at her. "Kohaku...?"

* * *

_End Chapter_


	2. Transcending Time

**A/N:** See? I told you it would be awhile before I got another chapter out._  
_

* * *

**Numinous Reality**

_Chapter One_

_"Transcending Time"  
_

Written By: Boukyaku

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or InuYasha.

* * *

Kagome just couldn't swallow the fact that she had seen Kohaku on her family's shrine. For the most part though, she was trying to find reasons to doubt that it had been Kohaku at all. She really wasn't getting anywhere with that though- other then closer to Kaede's hut as she walked very slowly down the dirt path that lead from Inuyasha's forest.

Alright, getting back on track. Kohaku. Kagome had to admit that she was a bit slow at times, but she wasn't blind. The young man had the same face as Kohaku, added that it was a bit more mature then the Kohaku she had come to know. He had also had an air of seriousness and anxiety around him. But she couldn't help but question some of her doubts as well.

Kohaku was eleven years of age when he died, according to Sango, and two years had passed since the Demon Slayer's had all been wiped out. So he would have only been thirteen then. The young man she saw on the shrine was clearly older then that, about her age if not a year or two older. But he wore a High School uniform, so he must have been at most, eighteen years of age. Either way, the numbers didn't add up.

Then there was the obvious. Kohaku was living off a shard of the Sacred Jewel, and without it, he would have seized to live. Kagome hadn't sensed a shard coming from the young man she would now dub the Kohaku Impersonator, or KI. Yeah, that was catchy... Ki. Lack of creativity in the naming department, but it would do for now.

Kagome came to the realization that she had yet to come to a theory, and she was closing in on Kaede's hut very quickly. She then decided that it would only lead to problems if she were to assume it was Kohaku, and telling everyone about it would only cause stress. Sango was pregnant, and Kagome wanted her friend to have a healthy pregnancy, not risk her friend's health on a mere chance that she had possibly seen her younger brother. Even then, what could they do about it?

"Kagome-chan!"

She had stepped inside the hut at this point, and surprisingly, Sango and Kaede were the only ones there to greet her. Though who was she kidding? Had Inuyasha been in the village, he would have most likely met her the moment he sensed her coming. He wasn't one to sit and wait for her at the village unless he was busy sulking.

"Sango-chan, it's good to see you again! You as well, Kaede. How are things here?"

Kaede had barely gotten a greeting out of her mouth before Sango had gotten up and almost jumped Kagome, despite her condition. Kagome was quick to balance herself before they both fell over though.

"Oh, Kagome-chan! It's amazing! You won't believe it!"

"Believe what?"

"It's Miroku! His Wind Tunnel has disappeared!"

That was the last thing Kagome was expecting to hear, in fact, she probably would have collapsed onto her knees had Sango not had a tight grip on her wrists at that moment. Sango was brimming was happiness, so much that it was almost blinding, and all Kagome could do was mumble out an inaudible.. "Huh..?"

"Yes! It was a couple of days ago that it happened. Miroku and Inuyasha have gone to see Sesshomaru and Kouga to see if they had heard anything about Naraku's demise. But it's the only explanation, so Naraku must be dead."

"Naraku's dead?" Kagome seemed to finally come to her senses, a look of disbelief coming over her features. Sango said it was the only explanation, but Naraku being dead seemed impossible unless they were the ones to kill him. Who was powerful enough to kill the evil half-breed Naraku? Something wasn't right! "I don't mean to be negative... but it's hard to swallow that Naraku would allow himself to be killed." Kagome's brow furrowed.

Sango's mood seemed to dampen as she took in Kagome's reaction. This was supposed to be a happy occasion, after all... Miroku was going to live now. Though her friend did have a good point, it seemed to good to be true. They had spent over a year and a half hunting the half-breed that had destroyed their lives, and within half a year of his disappearance- he just died?

"Miroku said the same thing." Sango murmured quietly, her eyes down casted to the floor as Kagome's were. "He's worried that this may be another trick, like with what happened with the Moon Princess, Kaguya."

"Aye. Ye all have good reason to be, as well." Kaede spoke up causing the two girls to turn their attention to their elder curiously. "I've been giving much thought to this." She paused and cleared her raspy throat, allowing the girls a chance to sit down within the hut.

"It's quite possible that Naraku is still alive." She fixed her audience with a hard stare. "He's just not of this world anymore."

"Not of this world? How can he be alive if he's dead?"

"Child, ye are over-looking something important." Kaede turned her attention to Kagome. "It is not the Afterlife I speak of."

"So... a different dimension?" Sango questioned hesitantly.

"That's possible." Kaede nodded. "Kagome, remember shortly after you came to this world. Before Miroku, and Sango joined you in your journey- the Demon Witch, Urasue stole my sister's ashes from her grave?"

Kagome nodded, a visable shudder running through her at the memory. "Of course I do. That's how Kikyo came back to this world.." She stated, her confusion easily noticeable. She was trying to understand why Kaede was bringing this up.

"That's correct. Urasue had successfully resurrected Kikyo as well, but she was unable to move because she didn't possess a soul."

"Kagome's soul, right?" Sango asked, her brow furrowed. This was the first time she had heard the details of how Kikyo had come to be in this world again. Shippo had briefed her, but he wasn't very good with the details, and anything Kikyo related was taboo around Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Aye. Kagome is my sister's reincarnation. It was because Kagome was of this world that Urasue could not completely resurrect my sister. Two of the same soul cannot exist together." Kaede explained.

"I still don't understand, Kaede... what does this have to do with Naraku?"

"Kagome... when ye leave your world, so does ye soul, am I right?"

Kagome and Sango exchanged looks before returning their confused gazes to Kaede. "I suppose that's true..."

"And without a soul, a person seizes to exist all together."

"..." Realization dawned on their faces as Kaede's words finally sunk in.

"So what your saying, Kaede... is that it's possible Naraku alive, in a different world or Era? But because his soul is not of this world, he technically does not exist so he really would be considered dead to us?" Kagome was sure that sounded funny, but she wasn't sure how else to sum it up.

"Aye. If he really has found a way to travel time, as ye do, Kagome... it could be disastrous. Until he has been sent to the afterlife, ye truly are not free of Naraku."

Kagome's thoughts wheeled back to Ki, the young man she saw earlier that day. Was it coincidence? A feeling of dread suddenly came over her, and she suddenly found herself stumbling toward the hut entrance.

"Kagome-chan?"

"Kagome, where are ye off too?"

Kagome stopped as another thought came to her then. "Sango-chan! Kaede!" She turned back to them, her brows furrowed together tightly. "As soon as the boys come back, explain everything to them!"

"Of course we will, Kagome... but-"

"Sango-chan... have Miroku-sama make a journal of some kind. Something that can be passed down from generation to generation, about our journey, and Naraku. If Naraku really did find a way to travel through time, then Miroku-sama's curse could effect all your-" Kagome bit her lip, unable to finish her statement. But it was enough for Sango and Kaede to understand what she was saying.

"You don't think-" Sango bit her lip, a fearful expression crossing her features.

"It's quite possible." Kaede stated. "Is there a reason why ye are heading back to your Era so quickly though? Has something happened?"

"Well... not exactly. But there's something I need to check." Kagome was glad she was getting better at lying, otherwise they might have demanded what had happened. "I'll be back in a couple of days. Try and keep Inuyasha from coming to get me, if you will..." Kagome had a feeling she wouldn't be at the Shrine very much, and it would only be more trouble if he came after her. The two occupants in the hut could only nod before Kagome found herself dashing for the well. She had a really bad feeling. What was worse... something bad usually did happen with those feelings.

* * *

"So Keiko, how's High School life for you?"

The brunette haired girl turned to the young woman seated next to her. Kazuma Kuwabara's older sister by three years, Shizuru Kuwabara. She was twenty years of age, a High School drop-out, and now made a living of being a hair-dresser. She was good at it too, being the one that had cut Keiko's hair when she had rescued Yusuke's body from his burning house. Her clothes and hair as been singed by the flames and Keiko had been forced to cut it shorter.

"It's going well. I made Student Council President this year, so I've been keeping myself busy." Keiko stated, a small smile gracing her lips. It hadn't been too hard to gain the position of President... no one had run up against her, she was very well-liked in her school, by both her fellow students and teachers.

Shizuru shook her head slightly, her trademark cigarette held between her middle and index fingers. "I guess the sayings right. Opposites attract." Keiko followed Shizuru's eyes to her own boyfriend who was seated a little ways away... busy harassing Kuwabara.

Yusuke Urameshi, he who had taken after Shizuru by dropping out- but unlike Shizuru, he had never made it to High School. Keiko had already lectured him about at least trying to get back into school. But they both knew it was a hopeless cause, he was already making a living out of being Spirit Detective.

"That boy is sure lucky to have a girlfriend like you, Keiko." Shizuru seemed to have been thinking the same thing as her. Keiko could only smile at her older friend.

"Yusuke seems to live off of luck though. So it's not much of a surprise."

"You've got that right." Shizuru turned her attention to the red-head that had just parted from the group a few feet away from them. Yusuke and Kuwabara seemed to be getting into another brawl, probably for old-time's sake. "Hey Kurama, what about you? You're in your last year, right?"

The red-headed avatar turned his attention to Shizuru, moving to stand beside the two girls but not bothering to sit down. "That's correct." Unlike Keiko and Kuwabara, Kurama was a year older then them and was in his fourth year at Meio Academy. He didn't seemed to have changed much over the past three years, looking the same he had when they first met.

"Have you gotten yourself a girlfriend yet?" Keiko almost laughed. She liked that about Shizuru, she just wasn't afraid to ask anything.

Kurama didn't seem surprised by the question, and Keiko briefly wondered if he had been asked by the boys already. "I don't think dating would benefit my health." The two girls immediately translated that to "I'd have to have a death wish to date any of the girls at my school".

"So what do you plan to do after you graduate, Kurama-san?" Keiko cut in then, causing his emerald green eyes to turn to her.

"I haven't decided yet. I have a large variety of options at this point. Yomi has made it clear that he would like me to revert to my true form and join him and Shura, and even Enki has proposed some interesting offers." He paused to look over at Yusuke and Kuwabara, an amused smile gracing his lips. "But I'm not sure if Makai's the place for me at this point, even if its changed for the better."

"Ever since Enki's rule started, it's true that Makai has changed. Especially after the Kakai Barrier has been brought down... it's quite possible demons and humans could one day live together like they did so long ago." Genkai's voice cut in as she and Yukina moved over to them.

"So its true...?" The others turned to Keiko at her question. "Demons really did live in this world at one point?"

"Kind of hard to believe.." Shizuru muttered. "Where'd you hear that from Keiko?"

"Well... that brings up another subject I've been meaning to ask too. See, in school, we're studying the Legend of the Shikon no Tama and I have a project to do on it..." Judging by Kurama's reaction, she assumed he had gone through the same lesson at his own school.

"The Shikon no what?" Yusuke's voice sounded from behind Keiko, causing her to jump in surprise. Eventually everyone had settled into a large group around them, having gotten bored with Yusuke and Kuwabara's brawl. Along with Yusuke and Kuwabara, Botan had also joined them. Hiei was no where in sight, so it was only assumed that their short friend had gotten annoyed and left already.

"The Shikon no Tama, Yusuke. It's a very famous story." Botan chirped as she seated herself between Keiko and Shizuru happily.

"So it's only a story?" Keiko seemed disappointed, and it seemed to show since Botan was quick to answer her.

"Oh no no no! The Legend of the Shikon no Tama really did happen. But unfortunately that's all I know. Spirit World wouldn't trust a simple Reaper like me with information regarding such a Legend."

"That seems suspicious." Kurama commented, causing Botan to shrug lightly.

"Other then the stories they have in your school books, I don't know anything more then that." Botan didn't seem too interested in finding out either. But that was just her personality.

"My school hasn't studied anything like that.." Kuwabara scratched his head.

"Is someone going to fill me in on what the hell your talking about?" Yusuke was getting annoyed, and Keiko did the honors of filling him, and the others that were unfamiliar with the tale, in on the details.

"The Legend of the Shikon no Tama. It's also called the Jewel of the Four Souls. It goes back about eight hundred years when a Priestess called Midoriko went into battle with hundred's of demons. She was able to seize the souls of demons and purify them, this power coming from having a positive balance of the four souls within her heart, corresponding to four virtues. Aramitama (Courage), Nigimitama (Friendship), Sakimitama (Love), and Kushimitama (Wisdom)." Keiko knew she had Yusuke's attention the moment the word "demons" left her mouth. "She raged battle against these demons for seven days and nights until Midoriko realized that she would be unable to fight them off, and as she was drawn into a creature's massive jaws, she seized its spirit and bound it within her own with the last of her power, killing both of them and creating the Shikon Jewel, which burst from her chest."

"A jewel burst from her chest?" Yusuke asked dryly. "So whats so special about this jewel?"

"The Shikon no Tama." Genkai stated. "It ultimately has the power to grant any wish."

"What?" Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at Genkai as if she had grown a second head. "How can something like that exist?"

"Did you not pay attention to a single thing Keiko was saying?" Genkai glared at her dimwitted student with annoyance. It was a wonder she hadn't keeled over just to get away from him.

"So what happened then?" Yukina spoke up from beside Kuwabara, she was truly interested in the Legend and judging by the fact that Yusuke and Kuwabara had shut up again to hear the answer, they were too.

"It was controlled by various demons and humans over the next couple of centuries." Kurama continued. "Until it ended up in the hands of a Demon Exterminator's village where they protected it up until it had become too tainted to keep. It was then put in the care of a Priestess so it could be purified. This led to her demise though. A human thief she had been caring for lusted for her and the Shikon no Tama, he was badly burnt and unable to move so he allowed hundreds of demons devour him, for the chance to obtain the jewel. The Priestess, whom at that time, had fallen in love with a half-demon intended to use the jewel to turn him into a full human with high hopes that the jewel would disappear and they could live happily. The day they were to make the wish, the thief tricked the two into hating each other. He mortally wounded the Priestess, and she used the last of her strength to seal the half-demon to a tree, putting him into a deep sleep while she died the same day, the Shikon no Tama was burned with her remains." Kurama concluded, causing some of them to blink in confusion.

"That's it?" Yusuke questioned, exchanging a look with an equally confused Kuwabara.

"No." Genkai spoke again. "Fifty years later, the jewel appeared again and was shattered... scattering across Japan in hundreds of pieces, each with the power to enhance the power of any that came to hold a piece."

"How the hell did that happen?"

Keiko was surprised Yusuke was showing such an interest in the tale. But considering it was a true tale that envolved demons, she was too surprised either. "That's unknown." She spoke to her boyfriend who turned his attention to her. "There's no other information on that part of the Legend."

"That sounds like a load of bullshit."

"I agree with Urameshi."

"Spirit World is likely to be the only place you would be able to find any other information on such a Legend. Especially if it concerns the whereabouts of the Jewel that could potentially destroy the world." Kurama cut in, though he was clearly disappointed that he hadn't learned of anything new then what he had learned in school about the Legend.

"There is one other place you could try." Genkai interrupted, her attention turning to Keiko. "If you really want to get a good grade on that project of yours. I would try visiting Higurashi Shrine."

"What's at Higurashi Shrine?" Kurama asked the question on everyone's minds.

"A tree that transcends time called Goshinboku."

"A tree?"

Genkai gave a small smirk. "The tree that once held a sealed half-demon."

* * *

_End Chapter_


End file.
